


Lost Again

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Lost City, M/M, Missing Scene, commentfic, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck the Ancients; this moment was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Deeds' prompt: "You just had to go and do it again, didn't you, Jack!!!" I took the liberty of dropping the exclamation marks in the fic, which gives it a slightly different meaning.
> 
> The fic is set right after Jack comes back through the gate after taking the Ancients' download.

Jack sat on the infirmary bed, silently questioning for the thousandth time what pertinent medical knowledge about the state of his soon-to-be-addled brain could possibly be garnered from sticking a thermometer in his mouth or waving a penlight in his face. He’d meant to ask Janet many times, dating back all the way to the time loop merry-go-round. He’d never got around to it. One of the many things he was racking up in his already clouded mind that he wished he’d done.

He scowled at the medic before him, took the thermometer out of his mouth and threatened to shove it an orifice not so commonly used for the purpose of taking one’s temperature, unless one was a cow. The man looked terrified. O’Neill’s infirmary behavior was legendary.

“Let them do their work or _I_ will shove the thermometer up the aforementioned orifice myself.” Daniel was leaning against the wall across from his bed.

“Is that a promise?” Jack asked, aiming for snarky but hitting petulant.

“That’s a fact. Look, the quicker they check you out, the quicker we can start to look for a solution to your little problem.”

Jack sighed. “Alright, already. Do your worst.” He snatched the medical instrument from the bemused tech’s hand and thrust it into his own mouth, glaring at Daniel as he did so.

Ten minutes later, armed with advice to rest, drink plenty of water and stay calm wherever possible, which had induced a loud “What the fuck?”, Daniel hauled Jack from the infirmary by the jacket before he was thrown out.

“Antagonising people who are trying to help you is not clever,” Daniel hissed, as they wandered down the corridor towards the briefing room.

“Screw it. There’s nothing they can do. What will happen will happen. Couldn’t stop it last time, won’t stop it this time.” Jack snagged a doughnut from the hand of a passing airman.

“My, my, we have taken our fatalism pills today, haven’t we?”

“No, Daniel, just a hefty dose of pragmatism.” Jack rubbed absently at his brow with his right hand as he angrily ripped a huge chunk out of the doughnut in his left.

Daniel halted, bringing Jack to a stop with him by pulling on his arm.

“It’s started already, hasn’t it?” Daniel asked in a low voice that failed to hide his concern.

“No, it has not.”

“Headache?”

“Nope.”

“You’re lying.”

“And you’re pushing it.”

It was a stand-off.

“Gah!” Daniel exclaimed, doing a quick recce and pulling Jack into an unlocked storage room.

Jack allowed himself to be led, licked his lips, relishing the sweetness of the last remnants of sugar. He blinked into the semi-darkness, waiting for Daniel to flick on the overhead light.

Click.

He looked carefully at Daniel, who was tired and tense, and knew he was the cause.

“You just had to go and do it again, didn’t you Jack?” He couldn’t remember when he’d last heard Daniel so weary and anxious.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. He really didn’t want to get into this now, here.

“We were out of options.”

Now, Daniel looked angry.

“Bullshit. You should have let me take the download.”

“I don’t think so.”

“I was ascended. I may have been able to access the knowledge more easily, without the kind of risk you’re exposing yourself to.” His voice was getting higher and faster, they way it did when he was desperate.

“And it’s entirely possible that the device would have figured out you were a former ascended and hit you with something very nasty. It seems to me they don’t have much affection for those they kick out of their little club.”

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. “It was a risk I was prepared to take.”

“Well, I wasn’t.”

Stuck in a cupboard, close enough to touch, Jack felt a world away from the man before him. On impulse, he reached out, took Daniel by the shoulders and pulled him in, settling a soft, chaste kiss on his creased forehead. Fuck the Ancients; this moment was his.

Jack closed his eyes as Daniel nuzzled his forehead to Jack’s, pressing into him.

“I can’t bear the thought that, ultimately, you have to go through this alone. I don’t think I can watch that again.” Daniel said, his voicing cracking slightly.

Jack pulled back to arms' length. “Do you seriously think I’m ever truly alone?” He searched Daniel’s gaze, holding it until the man saw the truth of it.

Jack saw Daniel swallow hard and nod his understanding. Jack lifted a hand and cupped Daniel’s cheek.

“Now go save me.”

 

ends


End file.
